Minor Details
by the Marysue Murderess
Summary: You only get one chance to live life as a child. Hitomi never had that chance. Her childhood was taken away from her before it had even begun. Abandoned at three days old and left on her lonesome for nineteen years, Hitomi is well aware of the harshness of the world. She used to believe her mother would come, but she never did. A single photograph changes everything.


**Warning: Contains OCs!** The leading lady is, in fact, an OC, but don't worry, more canon characters will come popping out of the woodwork soon!

**Unbeata-ed. **English is my third language, but I've tried my best. BETAs are _totally _welcome to critique and edit, but as of right now, this is solely me.

Just to make things simpler for you, I've compiled a list of the common places visited in this ficlet, like where Hitomi (the leading lady) goes to university, where she hangs out, etc. I've also included some of the characters whose last names I've changed (i.e., Deidara, who had no last name at all) and have permanent places in the storyline (or multiple cameos XD) so the reading is a lot smoother.

The actual chapter itself is well below this huge note, but you'll want to read this so you don't get confused as f#ck when you read the story.

**THIS IS MODERN AU, AND WILL CONTAIN M/M, F/F, AND F/M PAIRINGS. HOMOPHOBES, FLEE TO THE HILLS NOW WITH YOUR JUDGEMENTAL ASSES!**

Nothing explicit (as of right now), but there _will _be same sex couples.

Time Line And Character Details:

Basics:

Hitomi is the daughter of an unknown man, and an unknown woman. You'll find out her relations at some point, but for right now she's completely on her own. She's an orphan, and a pretty sucky Astrophysics major attending a pretty sucky school on scholarship. Somehow, there's a brain in that head of hers, apparently. [_Ooh how original, Pei… not a cliché at all!_]

**Deidara** Katsumi is Hitomi's spunky childhood friend, who came to the orphanage where Hitomi was raised after his parents perished in a fire. He's a Pyrotechnics and Sculpture Major, and he makes _terrible _coffee. He also does great stage makeup, apparently. His last name is a nod to his "Katsu!", which is what he shouts whenever he wants his clay to explode in Naruto.

**Hidan **is Hitomi's mildly insane, deeply religious classmate from a Cult-like private orphanage, where he is in training to become a priest. Basically, they believe Hidan is some kind of prophet. When he's not blessing babies, Hidan works at a Gas station and mooches off of Hitomi's physics homework. And he still cusses like nobody's business.

[Yes, a lot of orphans here. Like, three. OMG. But have no fear; we'll find _plenty _of well-functioning, non-orphan characters soon.]

Ino Yamanaka is a hairstylist that cuts Deidara's hair. They gossip, giggle, and annoy the hell out of Hitomi, who wonders _why _she tolerates them both.

**Sasori** Akasuna is Deidara's boyfriend and fellow sculpture student. He doesn't show up much, but he's there.

Raina is a _super _minor OC that Hitomi meets at a bar. She's the daughter of the Papa New Guinean diplomat in charge of PNG/JPN relations, and literally only shows up once in a blue moon.

[That's about it. Any new, weird characters will be put in at the beginning of each chapter.]

Common Locations:

Tokyo Inner-City University: Located in Shibuara of Minato-ku, Tokyo (Hitomi/Hidan)

Chihiro Academy of the Arts: Shibuara, Minato-ku, Tokyo (Deidara/Sasori)

Maruyama Shrine: Takanawa, Minato-ku, Tokyo (Shinto Shrine. Hitomi/ Deidara.)

Sato Private Orphanage: San'ya*, Taitō-ku, Tokyo (Hitomi/Deidara)

Kaminarimon: Asakusa, Taitō-ku, Tokyo (Shinto Shrine. Hitomi/Deidara)

Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum: Tokyo, Japan (Hitomi/Deidara

*Please note that San'ya is no longer a real place. The government decided to remove its name in an effort to hide the poverty found there, but San'ya is very much still a place. But it's not somewhere you can just find on Google Maps, you kind of have to actually _go. _When I went (and you only go once), I just went south from Minami Senju, and there I was.

S/N: *-ku is a suffix added to the different wards of places like Tokyo, Osaka, and etc. It's basically just a shortcutted way of writing ward, meaning the same thing.

Also, despite the fact that two shrines are mentioned and listed, there won't be a lot of religion, period. They'll be shown during events like New Years, Matsuri, etc. One will also hold a lot of memories for Hitomi, but that won't be important until _much _later.

Okay, note finished! Onto the actual chapter!

…

"Some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you still recognize the person you see there."  
― Sarah Dessen, _This Lullaby_

**Prologue:**

I don't remember what my mother looked like, or how tall she was, or how much she loved me… but I _do _remember what she sounded like at 3AM on July 11th, 1992- the day she abandoned me in a cardboard box outside Sato Private Orphanage. The day she walked away and never came back.

She spoke like I do, with a soft rasp and a low, rolling tone, and she called me "Ko" instead of "Hitomi" like everyone else. I was three days old.

_I remember._

When I remembered the days of being called 'Ko,' and the warm-skinned woman who sounded like a smoker- _my mother_- I was four years old and already someone else. My mother was part of a past life, a haunting spirit from the past that clung to my soul with heavy claws, flying away yet never letting go.

When I was a little girl, I thought she would come back for me. I thought we'd have a tearful, Hollywood-esque reunion and then she'd take me home with her. She'd hold my hand, and wear high heels and a fancy cocktail dress, regardless of the fact that it was _San'ya_, and there were drunken hobos passed out on the sidewalk beside us. She would be beautiful, and she would love me.

That woman never came.

I was by myself, I realized, _forever. _She wasn't ever going to show up and shower me with the affection I craved because _she didn't want me. _

**I am alone in this world.**

**...**

A/N: I don't think I'll do anymore of these "first person" chapters. I prefer third- person-omniscient, but hey, who knows? My stories are written based upon what the characters _tell _me to do, or say, or otherwise. I don't really have a set way of doing anything... BUT they all probably won't be like this. If you guys want to leave me some reviews telling me which you prefer, that'd be great, but hey, whatever works. Also, I _swear _I'll shut up in the next chapter. No one likes 850+ word author's notes, 400 word Prologues, but it had to be done. I _promise _that the next chapter will be hella long and rad, and have like no authors notes. Remember, this is just for establishing a scene, not telling the whole story.

~Ja ne!


End file.
